1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium having an ink-receiving layer constituted of inorganic particles and a binder is excellent in color development and glossiness of an image, but the ozone resistance of the image is low. This is because that the ink-receiving layer has many pores and thereby has a large surface area that is in contact with ozone in the air to easily cause discoloration of an image. Accordingly, a recording medium having an ink-receiving layer containing a specific compound that can improve the ozone resistance of an image has been investigated (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-341418). This Patent Literature describes an improvement in the ozone resistance of an image by an ink-receiving layer containing an amino compound having repeating alkylene oxide groups and a diallylamine hydrochloride-sulfur dioxide copolymer as a cationic polymer, in addition to gas-phase method silica as inorganic particles and polyvinyl alcohol as a binder.
International Publication No. WO2008/130045 describes improvements in the bronze resistance and humidity resistance of an image by an ink-receiving layer having two layered structure of which only the lower layer contains a cationic polymer selected from poly(allylamine hydrochloride), poly(methyldiallylamine hydrochloride), and diallylamine hydrochloride-sulfur dioxide copolymers. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-280035 describes improvements in the bleed resistance and color development of an image by a recording medium having an ink-receiving layer prepared by laminating a finish coat layer containing a cationic polymer on an undercoat layer containing calcium carbonate and a binder.
However, according to the investigation by the present inventors, though the ozone resistance of an image is improved in the recording medium described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-341418, the color development of the image is low. In the recording medium described in International Publication No. WO2008/130045, the ozone resistance of an image is low. In also Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-280035, the color development of an image is low in some cases.